


Honey Sweet

by Mumia0813



Series: Honey Sweet book One [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Non cannon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: A time traveling half breed name Dawnson who encounter his first two demons and becomes their ''play toy" before suddenly finding himself in a whole new world, the world of Black Butler





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me honestly.

Hey wazzup, my name is Dawnson HoneySweet. 

Don't ask why I'll probably will tell you about it later. Now to describe my appearance, well i have long black hair that reaches my tailbone, elegant and slender facial structure, an average looking nose, big blue eyes to match my small and lush pouting lips.

I'm 5'11 and weight about 146lbs. my love of swimming kept me slim and fit can anyone say beach bode? anyway i could pass off as a chick but there's only one major problem....ok maybe three, i have cheetah attributes...the ears, the tail, and the fangs. i could run more than 60miles and my eyes would shift with my moods. 

oh and lets not forget I'm also a hermaphrodite.

okay now ill tell you, so upon my birth i was declared a girl and was named Dawn but upon closer examination, they realized that i wasn't really a girl but a boy. My parents couldn't afford the medical operation so they kept me as i am and just added son onto my name, making it out as Dawnson. Now that you are aware . Of what i look like ill start my tail, i mean tale of my life growing up from the beginning. well not far into the beginning.


	2. Introduction part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My introduction continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawnson's feline attributes resemble that of a cheetah plus cheetahs are my favorite.

Ok, so after i was born and all that rot i was raised as a girl but when I'd hit puberty everything changed. My father became an alcoholic and a gambler, while my mother went through the state of depression about me. they fought verbally nothing physical at least not with me present.

On my 17th birthday my life really took a turn for the worst. besides gaining feline attributes, we had shady debt collectors searching for my father. Mother paid off our father's debt and we were struggling financially so i started applying for different jobs just to help support the family.

While job hunting, I ran a cross two extremely gorgeous men and though Im unsure of what my preference is, i couldn't help but appreciate their bodies. They were walking in the opposite direction of me for i had a job interview. Dressed to impress, i almost got the job management at a local banking 7 blocks from my house but if it weren't for my goddamn feline ears I'd had hidden under my cap I'd be making some money.

Another job hunting failure. Trekking on back home i again run pass the two men but only this time they seemed to be waiting for something or someone. i didn't dwell on it as i came upon my block and decided to take a detour. Got home in record time and up to my room. there i shed my disguise and put on some sweat pants with a hole in the back for my tail.

I had my window open and was standing in front of my wall mirror that reflected my king size bed with black and silver satin sheets and ruby red velvet covers with a pair of fluffy cotton candy themed pillows.

well moving on, there i was checking myself out when a slight noise outside my window caught my attention. being a curious cat I'd went to investigate and came face to face with one of the men I'd seen on my way to the job interview. the first thing that came out of my mouth was

"Is there something I could help you boys with?"


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: "Is there something I could help you boys with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how am i doing?

"Yes, we're looking for a man who lives at this address." the speaker was very handsome. With long black shoulder length hair narrow straight nose, hazel green eyes, high cheekbones and a square jaw with a cleft in the chin. his ears were slightly more or less pointed and his lips were thin yet seemed full.

"He's not in right now but ill let him know that you'd stopped by." i was just about to back away and shut my window when an arm reached out from behind me, wrapped around my waist and dragged me away from the window. another came wrapped around my throat tightly so that i couldn't scream.

"Thanks Rio, now where were we?" the man that i had been talking to stepped through my window and closed it behind him. my mind was in panic and I've never been in a situation like this so i didn't know what to expect from this ordeal.

"I believe we should start off by introducing ourselves, my name is Michael and this man here is Rio, my partner....now its your turn little kitten."

The man name Rio loosen him grip a bit but didn't let go. i stayed quiet and that seemed to annoy Michael for his face darkened and a cruel sadistic smile grace his face making him look demonic.

"When i want an answer i expect it to be given." he growled and i felt very scared for my life, but as always my sense of pride got in the way.

"Fuck you...."I growled and the pressure around my throat tightened.

"Really now? Rio, restrain him....its seems like the kitty wants to play."

That word play didn't bode well with me and i felt myself manhandled by Rio and forced to the ground. lying on my stomach i tried to move but something was holding me in place. a dark baritone chuckle sounded above me and i felt myself suddenly aroused at the sound. i tried to turn my head to see but Rio's big hands kept me pinned. licking my lips i squirmed to relive the pressure between my legs. 

"What should be the punishment, hmm?" Michael's voice sounded above me and i was already cursing my father for this.

"Um, you wanted my name right? its Dawnson, and im sorry." at the moment i would say anything to stall whatever plans that they had ready for me.

"Its too late for that my pet..." not being able to see their faces i felt hands on my hips and a tugging feel on my sweats. eyes wide i squirmed, wiggled and bucked to get free but nothing helps it only succeed in removing my sweats and reveling my secret.

"You are full of surprises pet...." came the baritone voice again i was able to discern who it belonged to. Michael's voice was deep but mildly so while Rio's sound like a woman's wet dream. the hold on arms were free so i tried to push myself up but a hand pushed me back down and when i looked in front i saw that my mirror was there reflecting the situation I'd found myself in.

"Good now, you can watch yourself be punished." Michael held something in his had and when he knelt down i got a good look at it.

'A ball gag' the meaning of the two words "play"and"punishment" sent up red flags in my mind and my resolve to get free was awakened.

"Quit your struggling, you're only turning me on." Rio hissed as he fumbled with his belt.

both of them had to physically hold me down but i didn't let up.

"Fuck this, Michael hold him down while i shift to my other form." Rio hissed and i found myself once again aroused. the air in my room was suddenly suffocating and i was having a hard time breathing. the adrenaline wore off and i found myself exhausted and panting. Too weak to resist i looked weakly up at my mirror and everything inside me went cold, for in Rio 's place was something out of folk tales and scriptures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: fuck this, Michael hold him down while i shift to my other form." Rio hissed and i found myself once again aroused. the air in my room was suddenly suffocating and i was having a hard time breathing. the adrenaline wore off and i found myself exhausted and panting. Too weak to resist i looked weakly up at my mirror and everything inside me went cold, for in Rio 's place was something out of folk tales and scriptures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to skip the detailed rape scene so dont worry about it. the second time around with Michael is willing

Too exhausted to fight, i'd just decided to take what ever they dished out at me. i didnt even fight them when they held me in place and shove the ball gag into my mouth before tying it nice and tight. i wont get into a lot of details of what happened but technically i was raped. i felt both pain and pleasure and an emotion that i just couldnt understand that surfaced up within me. ive been a virgin all my life and this was not how id wanted to lose it by rape from the not-so-human lone sharks.

I must've passed out for i came too and noticed that i was alone. it was already dark out and it was five minutes pass dinnertime, gingerly getting up, my body protested at the movement til i was at least on my knees. looking around, nothing had been touched or stolen only thing that stood out was my mirror and a ball gag laying so innocently in front of said mirror. the events of the afternoon came flooding back and with it was the knowledge of it, it wasnt a dream as the pains and soreness of my body was all the confirmation i needed. 

i felt horrible when i thought back to it and was ashamed how id responded. i shouldnt have provoked them like that though it was bound to happen regardless, if id answered them the first time i could delayed the inevitable for a few minutes. after some time of mopping in self disgust and loathing, i finally got up to take a shower to at least attempt to erase the evidence but i knew i couldnt erase it from my mind.

The shower felt heavenly on my battered, sore and bruised body. just knowing that id survived the ordeal with my sanity intact, just goes to show that i had more pride and courage to endure this.

'It'll pass, just got to keep it together...got to get stronger so that something like this, being helpless and weak wont happened again.' id reasoned with myself. turning off the shower i stepped out and looked to the mirror sink and saw the near invisible changes id went through from earlier. i know mentally im no longer a sound virgin. the only thing i still have thats still pure is my heart and soul. the only two things that i'll work on to keep protected. i'll get stronger and then i'll avenge myself. Surprisingly my folks havent come in to check up on me. though im not feeling hungry after today so they probably assumed that i wasnt overly hungry or that i had a long day (note the sarcasm).

Air drying my body i fussed with my hair drying it thoroughly and combing it of any tangles and knots. once satisfied with the results i hurriedly left the bathroom and checked my bedroom door to see if it was locked and to my surprise it was but the lock wasnt turned so how could it be locked? (the reason ive always check the lock because my mom is usually snooping around to see if i had anything that's harmful or unhealthy for me to have in her words drugs.) Behind me the answer made itself known and by Known was the sense of foreboding made its appearance in the form of Michael. his aura was suffocating and heavy, and by the scent of him he was heavily aroused.

"I couldnt just stay away after having a taste of you..." he all but purred reaching for me and though id said i wasnt gonna let my self be helpless again i couldnt do anything against this overbearing aura he's letting loose. i dont know what i am, but something in me...something primal , wanted me to surrender, to submit, to let this being this demon to dominate me.

"you can feel it cant you, the primal part of you thats begging and longing for my cock and my seed to fill you, to take you again and again...making you scream in ecstasy."

He had a way with words, i was panting and aroused and couldnt help but acknowledge that part of me wanted more wanting to be filled and taken to new heights of pleasure that boarded on pain. i felt him close in on me until he had me caged in my back against his broad and naked chest. i could feel his arousal pressing hard and hot against the small part of my back as he rubbed himself against me. a noise escaped me and i felt myself pushing my butt back against him an he growled in approval.

"I can see that you want this...give in, ask me to take you." He was taunting me this i knew but at this moment i didnt really care. Michael pressed tighter against me then pulled back. i whined only to feel his harden arousal nudging between my thighs. i spread my legs and felt him slip pass and into me slowly pushing every inch inside, stretching me wide.

 

{A/N: Since he's a demon, imma assumed that all male demon cocks are endowed and hung.}

 

I braced my hands against the door and leaned forward pushing my butt further back against him taking him deeper and stretching me wider. i was feeling hot and achingly hard that i whimpered.

"Tell me what you want....Do you want me to start moving?" and if demonstrate he pulled out slowly and shallowly thrust back in making me moaned in relief.

"Yes..." my voice came out in a breathy tone and id chanced to look over my shoulder behind me and saw Michael, but this time he was in his other form.

"Very well..." he smirked and started thrusting into me again. my body was on fire and i was panting like id just ran a marathon. my legs couldnt hold me up and he solved that by placing both hand onto my hips and gripped them tightly. his thrusting started to pick up and i tried to quiet the noise i was making but i couldnt. i felt myself being lifted up and empty. 

Michael, it seemed wanted to get comfortable and carried me to my bed, tossing me unto it before covering my body with his. i felt him enter me again and his thrusting returned with more vigor. I dont know how long we'd been at this but it felt like hours going into different positions. there were times where he had to hold my head into the mattress when i was getting particularly vocal in my pleading and begging.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed all around the my room and our moans and grunts accompanied it. the thrusting became more harder and soon he was pounding into my lithe body. i could feel him swelling inside me and knew he was close to coming. he paused briefly to flipped me over entering me again and resumed the frantic pace as he sought his release. i was close to coming as well and with one hand i reached between our bodies and grabbed at my leaking member tagging on it fast and hard.

"Fuck!!" Michael growled out and jerked as he finally orgasm bring me along with him. the feeling of contentment was a welcome relief. Michael slipped out from me and collapsed onto the bed on my right, breathing heavily. as wonderful as that was, i was extremely exhausted and fell right to sleep with a prayer that my folks didnt hear us. no such luck for id woke up to my mother slamming open my door making it bang against the wall behind it and her shrieking as she took end my state of dress and the man(demon) in my bed with me. i guess i wont be getting any sleep.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: "Fuck!!" Michael growled out and jerked as he finally orgasm bring me along with him. the feeling of contentment was a welcome relief. Michael slipped out from me and collapsed onto the bed on my right, breathing heavily. as wonderful as that was, i was extremely exhausted and fell right to sleep with a prayer that my folks didn't hear us. no such luck for id woke up to my mother slamming open my door making it bang against the wall behind it and her shrieking as she took end my state of dress and the man(demon) in my bed with me. i guess i wont be getting any sleep.

My mother couldn't handle this anymore and gave me a choice of either getting help or be sent away. I chose to be sent away than to get help which would involve the government about my extra bits and uniqueness. The next night, Michael came to see me again this time he'd sneaked in through the back door and came up to my room. I didnt know what to call our situation, were we fuck buddies or part-time lovers? Like a hungry predator he stalked me back to my bed and we again had sex though it was gentle this time especially with my first time having anal sex this gentle.

"You alright?" I'd asked for i had a bad vibe about his silent demeanor.

"Hn" was all he grunted lying on my right and pulling me closes to him like one would a lover and kissed me tenderly.

"I'm being sent away..." I felt him tensed and tighten his hold on me.

"Why?" I went on explaining how this situation with me was tearing the family apart and on top of him and Rico being around. Michael actually growled and mumbled about "flesh bags" and "lowlifes". I'd giggled and felt him shift around til he was on top of me again his limp cock swelling up from within my ass still.

"Then i better make this memorable enough." he snarled and i let him take me to new heights again. i didnt bother keeping quiet when i saw the truth of his declaration in his eyes as the tip of my tail coiled around his bulging thighs. There was another shift and i knew he transformed.

"Look upon me as i take you again, look upon the monster and remember this moment that we had you first!" the thrusting was getting wilder and harder that i knew that i would be sore and bruised and finally my mind blank. The sound of my screams and Michael's sadistic laughter and the symphony of flesh meeting flesh combined was loud enough to wake the whole house. 

Michael's thrusting became frantic and the smell of blood was heavy in the air. Michael had switched me around so that i was on my hands and knees one hand wrapped around my throat and the other wrapped tightly around my straining member. i was pulled back up against his hard chest and in this position i was completely helpless, begging, panting and moaning like a whore. Never would i admit such pathetic act on my part but this could be considered goodbye sex. When did we face the edge of my bed? but here i was with my demonic lover letting myself get the best sex in my life.

Feeling him jerking me off and his lush lips on my left shoulder had my body vibrating with apprehension.

'He's gonna bite me hard.' my mind screamed and sure enough he did. I came so hard with a loud scream to wake the dead that my insides clamped down on his cock hard enough to make the bite go deeper breaking skin and making me bleed. I came a second or third time just from that and he did as well slowing his thrusting to a lazy pace as his hot seed was emptied into my body.

Extremely sore, bruised and bleeding all over my vision became hazy but i had a dopey smile and when Michael released me i fell forward off the bed and unto the floor in a boneless heap, with his laughter ringing through out the room. My bedroom door opened with a bang and through the haze i saw my parents and heard my mother scream my name. I guess Michael didnt change back for my father who'd seem sobered started reciting the bible and shouting "Christo" and for some reason that made me groan in pain. Michael said something to my father and that shut him up fast or left him speechless.

My mother was at my side so it seemed Michael had left, maybe he flew out the window otherwise my mother wouldn't be beside me. She was frantically calling my name and it was getting on my nerves.

"I'm alive mother..." my words slurred and i finally fell into darkness with images of the time i'd first met Rico and Michael and their non-existence fear nor disgust at my appearence. I was doomed from the start as the images vanished only to be replaced with Michael's red eyes and pleased grin.


	6. Hueston we're going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: "I'm alive mother..." my words slurred and i finally fell into darkness with images of the time i'd first met Rico and Michael and their non-existence fear nor disgust at my appearance. I was doomed from the start as the images vanished only to be replaced with Michael's red eyes and pleased grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own the Black Butler series just my plot and OC

A year later found me packed and put on the first boat to London, England. That's right going from Montana, USA to London, England by my frantic mother. My father was wallowing in shame and quilt. After Michael left, my mother came clean about my differences. To tell the truth this didn't surprise me at the least, i'd knew that i was different and wasn't wholly human i mean. Oh care to guess what year this is? no? alright the year is 2006 of October 20th, my birthday and i'm now 23 years old. "Goodbye good ol' USA".

The boat was smooth sailing and on the horizon a storm was brewing. Before i left, Rico visited me and revealed that he and Michael were brothers by blood and they do everything together and i mean everything. Well to say that he was overly pleased when i'd accosted him and begged him to take me right then and there in our overgrown garden and he complied. Rico was more sadistic and rougher than his brother and very demanding. They must be twins cause they look too much alike with the exception of their hair. Rico's was blue while Michael's was green.

He left with a spring in his step and a stupid grin while i went home limping and bloodied. upon noticing me my mother was about to open her mouth and i stopped her and told her that i'd accosted him this time. She decided right then and there that i needed to be sent away for my own safety and her peace of mind. Shipped off to stay with my father's family in London. They were they type that hated anything abnormal and i was told to keep my tail and ears hidden while i stay there. I think she was hoping that i'll find help there.

So here i am, on the boat to London and the oncoming sea storm. I love getting wet in both sense of the word so when the ship's captain ordered for us to get below deck i went reluctantly. Bored now i was gonna go into my cabin when the storm hit us with a full force o her fury and i was thrown off balance and fell into an vacant room and right unto the bed. How do i find myself on beds?

The sea must be angry for once again the ship was battered again and again making everything rock and sway. The Captain's voice came on speaker and told everyone on board to remain calm and evacuate in an orderly fashion. Yeah right, if the shouts and cries of fear out in the narrow hallways were any signs of orderly fashion. It was a mob scene and people were looking at me as if i was nuts and told me to hurry up and evacuate. 

None ever asked me about my ears and tail that was exposed and that was good. The ship gave a mighty groan and i and everyone knew what that meant and it turned the mob into a frenzy of who can get off safely. The halls were packed and i wasnt gonna be able to get out, the scene turned violent as the ship groaned again. Everyone was trying to leave at once and the lights started flickering. i saw a huge coffin like trunk and quickly yet calmly went to open it. It was empty save for some silken sheets and scarfs. Hell at least i wont drown but suffocate.

"Dude, what are you doing" came a voice of a teenage punk who was somehow thrown into the same room. Looking back i gave a mischievous smile and told him that i was making my bed and that i needed help.

"Sure, whatever dude." He helped me with wrapping the silk sheets around my body like a mummy then picked me up and had me hovering over the open coffin trunk.

"Dude, you hardly weigh anything..." the punk exclaimed as he lowered me in, my purring was his only answer to the unspoken question about my ears and tail being real. The halls were less jammed packed and the ship shuddered and i became eerily quiet.

"Well thats my cue to split, farewell catman!" the kid closed the trunk and locked it and it was dark. I'd almost panicked but remained calm. If i somehow survive this i'll have better handle on my sexual urges if i meet any demons of any breed. The rough rocking of the ship lulled me to sleep and i remained oblivious to the fact that the pressure of the storm had torn a hole of the ship when it capsized and a lot of things were getting flushed out taking me and any stragglers down with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it comment and let me know please


	7. Meeting my third Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: "Well thats my cue to split, farewell catman!" the kid closed the trunk and locked it and it was dark. I'd almost panicked but remained calm. If i somehow survive this i'll have better handle on my sexual urges if i meet any demons of any breed. The rough rocking of the ship lulled me to sleep and i remained oblivious to the fact that the pressure of the storm had torn a hole of the ship when it capsized and a lot of things were getting flushed out taking me and any stragglers down with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how am i doing?

I'd dreamt about my childhood and my adulthood and everything that had happened to me. Dimly you can hear the sea and she seemed to have calmed down. I was aware of being alive and drifting in one direction and i'd struggle to loosen the wrappings but they held and i wiggled some more making one side of the wrappings around my head become loose letting my eyes free but darkness greeted my sight why did i bother? and it was getting wet and damp inside this prison, so not only am i stranded i'll start drowning while confined. Must be some miracle that i was still alive and free from the ship. My musing was interrupted as my trunk prison came to a stop. 

I could hear seagulls and shouts that sounded like sailors.

'I'm stranded at a harbor and no one notice an unique coffin like mine.' i felt helpless and as trapped as i am i'm never gonna be found.

"Oh my, look at this beautifully crafted coffin...hello beautiful where did you come from?" came an amused voice outside the trunk. My heart soared that i meowed in joy!

"Why would someone throw away such craftsmanship as you!?"

'Seriously? could you not hear me meowing from in here?' i thought irritated at the delay to getting free.

"Did you hear something?" came a child's voice that sounded mature for it's age. I'd meowed again and thrashed inside my prison, wanting to be let out and free.

"Its meowing..." came that amused voice and there were a sound of a brief shuffling before it was quiet. 'Clicks could be heard as the trunk's latch was unlocked.

"Be wary, Sebastian." commanded the child's voice and the words of yes my lord made me paused.

"Something's inside my young master. A cat perhaps?" Did this suave male voice sound hopeful?

"Doubt it, sounds to big to be a regular common cat."

By their accent i must be in London's many harbors. There was a grunt and a heaving of the lid opening. Still wrapped up save for my eyes and ears that were now free from my earlier thrashing i was greeted with surprise warm wine colored eyes with pupils that shifted into slits at my appearance. I knew who this man well more of what he was. A demon masquerading as a human butler for some snot nosed bratty lord.

"my my, whats a hell cat doing out of hell?" the demon butler purred leaning in and taking a sniff at me before reaching in and unwrapping me like some kind of delicate china dolls.

"hello, what year is it?" my eyes flashed red when he started to rubbed my ears. and a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"the year is 1887, and you may call me Master Michaelis."


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: "the year is 1887, and you may call me Master Michaelis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again disclaimer here and i own the plot and Dawnson.
> 
> short chapter this one.
> 
> forgive any errors i'll edit when i have time

Ok, so obviously im either went back in time through some wormhole like portal or i'm in another dimension of the freaking 1800s...Jack the Ripper and all that jazz. 

The demon butler called me a Hell Cat but i didn't think too much on it only thing that i was correct about was that he was a demon butler masquerading as a human for a snotty rich kid or was it Earl?. Our meeting, the Earl and i didn't go over smoothly. One i'm a stranger, two, i'm a cat which he's allergic too hehe, and three i'm the thing that makes his butler soft.

The carriage ride was uneventful, why? well the Earl was interrogating me. I told him the partial truth, that i was born like this for my mother had a fling with a demon and even though she didnt know it at the time when she met her husband. The Earl scoffs at this and i shrugged.

"Hey, you asked and i answered...I hate lying." i gave the bratty Earl a shit-eating grin who glared at me.

"Wake me when we reach our destination..." i'd yawned and stretched then curled up in my seat like a cat would and was out like a light due to hunger and lack of warmth did i mention i was purring loudly.

"He's not telling me everything..." Ciel grumbled to Sebastian who looked at the young adult hell cat with a possessive gleam. He knew what his master was gonna order him to do and he was looking forward to playing with the man-cat.

"Sebastian, this is an order, find out who this Dawnson Honeysweet really is." the carriage came to a stop in front of the Phantomhive Manor's gate and Sebastian got out first to help escort his master from the carriage before tenderly picking up his "Kitten" as the young man slept soundly. The purring was making Sebastian scheme on how to make him talk. He almost missed a step when he caught Mr. Honeysweet's murmur,

"Enough with the teasing...fuck me already Michael."

The words were so quiet that only Sebastian heard as they headed up to the Manor. A sly smirk appeared on the demon butler's face and his eyes glowed just a bit before returning to normal as his plan suddenly came to fruition. Though he loathe the fact that his "pet" would be dreaming of someone else while in his presence. Well he'll fix that and make Dawnson dream of no other but him, to make him crave for his love and affection and touch.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Well he'll fix that and make Dawnson dream of no other but him, to make him crave for his love and affection and touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer still in effect.
> 
> Lemon scene ahead
> 
> Short chapter

I woke up to something hot and moist trailing up my spine making me arch and let out a breathy moan. An amused chuckle sounded behind me and once the fog o sleep was completely lifted, i was all to aware of my sudden nudity and seemed to be collared to a very nice comfy queen size bed.

"Ah, finally awake, tell me, who gave you these marks?" Sebastian wanted to know so that he can confirm if these marks were made by some low ranked demon(s) so that he can remove them and place his mark and more. He continue to lick my spine and run his hands sensually up and down my sides making me wiggle and whine.

"Rico and Michael left those before i'd left." panting now as my harden member had slipped out of the folds and was rubbed against the covers beneath us. There was rustling of clothes and felt i felt Sebastian's body pressed up against my back putting my ass very dangerously close to his impressive manhood if the feel of it resting at the small of my back. 

It was erect and poised to penetrate. With some slight maneuvering the tip was at my entrance of my ass nudging its way pass the outer rings and into the tight hole. this slow easing in was torturous.

"One last question, How did they fuck you?" (such language from a butler)  
"In their full demonic form." He was fully sheathed inside me and i stand corrected he was bigger than Rico and Michael i felt extremely full to the limit. He withdrew drawing a whimper from my lips and i then felt his hands grab hold of my hips and before he thrusted in fast and hard. My scream was muffled within the covers as he repeated the action again and again gaining speed and rhythm.

"Thank you for your honest answer." he grunted out smugly as that confirmed that they were not low ranked but average. The unsightly marks will be removed before the night is over with. 

The pain and pleasure were blurred into one and i'd had to turn my head to look over my right shoulder as i felt the air charged with demonic energy and felt the shift in both weight and body. 

What awaited my lust filled eyes were Sebastian's true form and it was hard to keep quiet especially when he hit that "spot" he was gorgeous and his power was intoxicating...there were no words to describe his appearance.

"Shh, mustn't wake the young master now..." He growled releasing my hips and using his left hand to wrapped around my hair and the right to cover my mouth. now on all fours the pleasure was more profound. 

=====6 hrs later=====

"Now for the final task of owning you..." Sebastian was completely sated and admired his work. Dawnson Honeysweet indeed. And there on the base of his pet's lower back was his modified pentagram much different from his young master's but more literal. Dawnson who was covered in scratch and bite marks and bruises that were healing up nicely laid sprawled out on the bed like a drunk fast asleep.

"A natural submissive pet..." Sebastian looked on fondly eyeing the cute cat ears and adorable tail. Sighing he got off the bed and went to the washroom to clean off the filth that came from their little bedroom tango. Once clean and back in his humble butler persona form, Sebastian walked back into the room and check the time on his pocket watch.

"Quarter til 5 o'clock...Enough time to have the lord's breakfast ready." He murmured walking out the guestroom that the Earl loan to his guest. The notion of 'House guest' struck Sebastian as funny.

"More like a housepet..." he chuckled darkly eyes glowing red in the semi darkness of the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below and let me know if you like this story.


	10. Working for the Phantomhive part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: "more like house pet..." he chuckled darkly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer abound....dang it
> 
> get to meet Claude... I'm combining these two separate anime of the same title and theme as i'd previously stated that i'm not staying canon at all.

Out of the three demons I've had the pleasure on meeting, Sebastian takes the crown. That was the best sex I've ever had and i was hungry for more though sadly i wouldn't get any for Ciel had gotten a letter from the Queen to take on an assignment that her Guard Dog was capable of undertaking. Oh Ciel seemed to accept my story and let me live here on the condition that i work to earn my keep.

I've met the other four servants, I'd liked Finny. Anyways, where ever Ciel goes Sebastian follows. I'm not jealous of the Earl but i dislike taking orders from him when he's in one of his moods. When they left i went out on patrol of the perimeter, along the way something happened to me and it was so sudden that i'd blacked out for what seemed like two hours only to wake up feeling bigger way bigger and deadlier.

I was on all fours instantly and took a step one paw in front of the other...wait paws? Holy crap! my cry came out as a roar and that startled the birds from the trees. Checking myself out i could see that i was about as big as an average town houses and my fur was sleek and glossy with my cheetah spots standing out proudly. i went with my instincts and began grooming til i got to my head and felt what was probably two long elegant horn above each eye.

"My my, what is a Hell cat doing here?" came an unfamiliar voice and looking down after pausing in my grooming, i see a demon who looked like Sebastian but with glasses and yellow eyes. I'd tossed my head with a snort and contemplated on what to do with this trespasser. A tingling sensation came over me and my body was engulfed in flames only to shrink my form and dissapate. I was back to normal again.

"Name's Dawnson Honeysweet, now who are you and why are you trespassing?" 

The Sebastian look-a-like smirked and steadily and smugly approached me. I stood my ground and had to look up when he was just a touch away...Why did i have to be short?

"I've heard through the grapevine that a hellcat has been born outside of Hell and that it was in the area. You should be more careful in letting your aura run rampant." he said closing the small gap and letting his aura and power eclipse mine. I was immediately aroused and it showed. Again he chuckled darkly embracing me before frowning as the scent of another demon was still lingering faintly on my skin.

"You've been with that crow demon..." he growled tightening his hold his face turning demonic.

"Yes...though he didn't look like a crow while fucking me..." i'd confessed not really helping my case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how i'm doing
> 
> sorry for the short chapter brain fart just happened


	11. Working for the Phantomhive part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: "You've been with that crow demon..." he growled tightening his hold his face turning demonic.
> 
> "Yes...though he didn't look like a crow while fucking me..." i'd confessed not really helping my case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude's turn...Sebastian isnt happy
> 
> short chapter   
> next chapter will be longer i promise

Okay, so Sebastian and his look-a-like have a history together. Now this demon is coming onto me...damn these men and their sexy appearance. I'm marked so why isn't the mark warding off this doppelganger? too many questions that need answering and i was losing the battle against my "Urge" as ive come to label it. What is happening to me thats turning me into such a demon fucking slut? not to mention my awesome transformation.

"Please..." my mouth spoke before i could stop it and it came out in a pathetic pleading voice. I'd pressed myself hard against this demon's body earning a smug growl of approval. Damn.

"what is it that you want?" we somehow ended up on the ground with me miraculously naked again he, still dressed with his tailored pants undone and his already erected manhood out and standing at attention. Settling in between my legs he took note of my uniqueness and his eyes darken in lust.

"So full of surprises" he purred choosing to enter my womanly core all the way to the hilt before retreating making me whimper. He repeated this motion for awhile til i just sighed in contentment, then he snapped his hips sharply forward making me gasped in surprise as he rocked his hips back and forth watching my facial expressions as he went. By now i was panting, both him and Sebastian were quite big and thick and they both had this annoying habit of teasing.

"I'll ask again, What is it that you want?" he asked again going abit faster making me moan out in bliss. His voice echoed mine when my womanly core started to clench his cock tightly.

"I...want..." i didn't get to answer for a whizzing noise and a flash of silver projectile flew just inches above my nose. The doppelganger had expertly dodge the said projectile though he still maintained his thrusting and again i'd moaned forgetting about where that silver knife for thats what was thrown came from.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." came Sebastian's voice that was way too calm. Turning my head to the left i saw Sebastian's silhouette a few feet away with six silver knives at ready and murder in his eyes. The demon above me tsked when my attention was adverted and stopped all together and pulled out. Sighing he fixed himself while i'd laid there watching Sebastian make his way calmly over to us.

"Michaelis, always with the perfect timing."

"Faustus, never knowing when to leave other's property alone..." 

when Faustus stood away from me i'd belly crawled away to a safe distance under Sebastian angry and disappointing gaze. Why did that make me feel guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below


	12. Harsh Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit longer than the last chapter hopefully
> 
> Blood licking...don't like don't read.

I spotted my clothes nearby and crawled to them instead.

"Why did you come after him?" Sebastian inquired well aware of where I was trying to be discreet.

"To confirm a rumor and it held true, Meeting Mr. HoneySWEET was just a bonus." Claude smirked licking his lips in memory his eyes glowing.

They heard my gasp when Mr. Claude emphasized on my last name, giving it a double meaning. I felt Sebastian's glare and i'd ducked my head in clear sign of submission. i'd tuned them out and concentrated on getting dress. I'd just finished with buttoning my shirt and was starting on my pants when I was picked up by the scruff of my neck by none other than Sebastian who'd briskly walked me like a naughty kitten, funnily I was was pretty naughty.

The manor came into site but we were heading towards the side of it to an open window on the second floor that turned out to be Sebastian's room. He threw me into it knowing that I'll land on my feet but sadly the toss startled me that I sadly didn't land on my feet only on my face. Sebastian jumped in behind me and kept me pinned on the ground.

"Why did you let him touch you? You're mine remember? I own your body and heart...little slut." Sebastian hissed demonically in my ear and I could tell that this punishment will hurt.

"He said my aura was running rampant and that he'd heard of me." The pressure on my head was gone and the menacing aura albeit somewhat. Then I felt Sebastian's hands on my hips and lifted them up so my ass was in the air and my womanly core exposed. There then was a shift in the air, a click of something then the ramming pain made my eyes see stars. I was being fucked hard almost brutally that I had to muffle my scream as he pounded into me. Maybe i'm becoming a demon whore, or only a pet for Sebastian.

"You'd open your legs for just about any demons wouldn't you?" Sebastian was still angry about today's mission and to come home and find his precious pet being touched by that disgusting Spider...It pissed him off even more.

"No, his aura and power overwhelmed mine and It was intoxicating." I'd gasped out between the pain that turned into pleasure. My insides were pleasantly on fire and i'd smelled blood. There was a pause in movement and In a softer tone he asked me to explain, so I did including the bit about my transformation which seemed to appeased him.

"I'd wouldn't normally let just any demon unless it was you."

"I'm sorry my pet..." Sebastian pulled out swiftly and the full brunt of the burning pain overwhelmed the sense of loss made me start sobbing in agony. "please forgive me..." i'd winced when I felt Sebastian's hot moist tongue press against my core and through the folds lapping at the blood and juices. "Shh...your forgiven." he breathed against me and as the pain was ebbing away with each tongue strokes I let myself relax and let sleep claim me.

Sebastian made one final check and tasted no more blood. Gently he carefully picked up his pet and laid him in the bed and tucked him in. He thought over what was said and his eyes glowed in anger at the thought of that filthy spider touching what was his again. Looking down at Dawnson's tear streaked sleeping face he felt slightly quilty for making him bleed but not the punishment to teach him who he belongs too.

Cleaning himself up and the mess on the floor, Sebastian reverted back to his indifferent mask of calmness and human persona and left after closing the curtains. Unbeknownst to them was a tiny black and yellow spider attached to the was behind the curtains. 'So that's how it is...' Thought the spider spy in amusement as it scurried down the wall and crawled to the bed, up the bed post it sat there for a minute gazing at the feline demon before scurrying away to report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to this is done just have to make certain corrections...keep a look out for it'll be coming soon


End file.
